Precious
by Anabelle Ariella
Summary: The forest scene at the end... my interpretation of what should have happened......biscuits
1. Chapter 1

PRECIOUS- 5/3/2010 2:11 AM

"Jake don't make me choose...cause if you do...i choose him...it's always been him"

The woods were quiet after I had said that. Jacob's eyes were full of sorrow. He changed back to human form as it began to rain.

"I guess I finally see how it is. You would rather have me hurting for eternity than sacrificing your chance for eternal life with your precious Cullen's. I should have known." Jake's eyes were dripping with tears.

"Jake, no! It's not lik-"I said quickly.

"Save it, Bella, it's exactly like that and you know it!" I began to cry as Jake shifted again and ran away. Edward had come over to me. I collapsed on the ground. I hurt too many people that I love. It didn't sink in until it was too late that I would never see my precious Jacob Black ever again.

A/N~ Thinking about creating a story to this....Should I? REVIEW PWEASEEE And yushhhh i know i got the timeline wrong in this.....its 2 in the morning cut meh some slack...its interpretation of what should have happened....


	2. Chapter 2

Precious

Chapter 2

It had been a week. No sign of him anywhere. Edward didn't even seem to care. Whenever I tried to convince him to read his mind and find out where he was, he'd just shrug and say "It's for the best, maybe" and try to kiss me. I always avoided it. I haven't kissed him since I saved him from the Voltouri. The eagerness to kiss him, I used to face daily, evaporated along with the love I used to feel toward him.

It was nearing the end of March. I had just woken up. 6:52. I got up and got ready for school and as usual Edward was here to drive me. When I walked outside I completely ignored him and got into my own truck. I turned to see what Edward was doing, but him and his silver Volvo was gone. I turned back around and noticed someone in my front seat.

"God, Alice. Was that really necessary?" I gasped as I saw her.

"I should be asking you the same question!" She lightly punched my arm.

"Wha- What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, questionably.

"You know exactly what it means, Bella! What's going on lately? You have been completely ignoring Edward and the rest of us. I mean I know your upset about that mutt but-"

"That _mutt_ happens to be one of my best friends and I would do anything for him! What if he is hurt or dead! Edwards not even trying to help find him! I just…I don't know" I felt tears sting my eyes.

"Aww, sweetie. I am sorry. I didn't know you felt that way. You have been ignoring everyone lately." She paused and took my face in her hands and gently wiped away the tears, "You have to give us a sign. We are vampires not psychics…Well one of us is but, he can't read your mind."

That made me laugh, Alice always knew how to cheer me up. I stopped crying and turned on the engine of my truck. Alice reached over and shut it off.

"Let's skip today. Go shopping or something. To clear your mind." I turned and she smiled, "In my car of course, We don't want people to see us in," she moved her hands in a circle, "_this."_

"Hey, no, don't hate the truck." I said.

Alice and I laughed as we got out and headed towards her very flashy car.

**A/N- Very short chapter again...i have decided to turn this into a story... please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Precious

Chapter 3

Alice was right. It did seem to clear my mind. Until of course, I saw Billy. He was with my dad at the local ammunition shop. My dad didn't seem to mind that I had skipped school twice already this week. He knew what I must be going through. Losing a really good friend. It wasn't that long ago that Harry Clearwater had passed.

"Hey, Bella, do you want to go talk to Billy?" Alice asked as she lifted up a huge pile of clothes.

"Yea, yea, I think so." I murmured back

"Okay, I'll go check out. I'll meet you in the car." She muffled behind a mountain of clothes.

I nodded. I walked over to the doors and pushed them open, walking out into a cloudy breeze. I made my way across the street to the ammunition shop.

"Hey, dad. Hey, Billy." I said as I walked in front of them.

"Hi Bells." My dad said, "No school again today? Gosh Bella you do know you can get in trouble for skipping, right?"

"Yea, yea." I looked down and played around with my hands, "I just…needed to clear my mind a bit."

"Shopping, Bella? _That_ clears your mind? Alright, has he been convincing you to skip school?" My dad said cracking his knuckles.

"Dad you're going to give yourself arthritis, and no I am not with Edward. I'm with Alice. I haven't talked to Edward for awhile." I murmured, "So, Billy. I doubt you have heard anything from Jake?" I turned to face him.

"Actually, I have. He told me not to tell you, but I don't care. I'm telling you anyways." Billy smiled, "He will be in Vancouver Saturday to talk to Sam. I wouldn't miss him if I were you. He told me he isn't going to come back for a long while after this."

I smiled back, "Thank you so much, Billy! Erh, I got to go, Alice must be getting impatient. I'll see you later, dad. Thanks again, Billy" I yelled as I ran across the street to Alice.

"Bella, Oh my! Guess what I saw!" Alice was frantic, "Jake! He will be in Van-"

"-Couver Saturday, I know. Billy told me." I finished her statement.

Alice smiled. We walked to the car and she got into the driver's seat and we were off. I thought a lot about what I was going to say to Jake. I was scared, what if he didn't believe me or he just ran off? I hoped he wouldn't.

It was Friday night. I paced back and forth in front of Alice. I had 3 more hours until Jacob would show up at the local Vancouver Starbucks. I had to walk in a surprise him, sort of. If he tried to run away Alice would catch up to him. We made a deal with Sam. He has lost a member of his pack and would do anything for him so, there wasn't much compromise.

"Bella, you're making a ditch in the floor." Alice finally sighed.

"I know, I know. I am just nervous." I said biting my nails.

She came over and grabbed my shoulders, "Don't be. We have the plan sorted out. Nothing bad will happen, I promise. Everything will be okay!"

I nodded.

He was there with Sam. I gasped and pushed through the doors with Alice. I walked up behind him, went to turn around and run out but Alice had stopped me.

"Jake." I whispered.

He tensed, "Bella…What do you want?" he murmured without turning around

"Jake, I was confused…I choose you-" Alice gasped. A vision.

"Edward…fight…blood…" She looked at me with worried eyes, "death…"

"Edward is…dead?" I waited for the pain to hit me…But I didn't.

"Still your old ways, Bella, lead a guy on and then leave him. Go back to your precious Cullen's and leave me alone." He turned around now.

"Jake! No, please. I don't care about Edward! I care about you!" I went closer to him and put my hands on my chest. He took them in his hands.

"Yea…until he trys to kill himself or dies." He dropped them and walked away. Sam nodded to us and went after him.

"Bella…It wasn't Edward I saw die…"She paused and I knew who it was…

It was Jake…

**A/N- i sorta rushed this chapter...It was hot and i wanted it done so i could work on my other projects.**


End file.
